1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus having a floating real image.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the continuous advancement of display technologies have resulted in the increasing demands on display quality of displays, such as image resolution, color saturation, and so on. Besides the trend towards high image resolution and color saturation, displays capable of displaying stereoscopic images have been developed to satisfy the user's desire for viewing realistic images.
Conventional stereoscopic displays are limited by the software and hardware restrictions of the planar display or projection techniques adopted, in which a user is required to wear a special pair of stereoscopic glasses when viewing the stereoscopic images. Even with auto-stereoscopic techniques, a severe crosstalk issue exists which causes bodily discomfort for the viewer when viewing the stereoscopic images with crosstalk. Therefore, manufacturers are looking forward to a stereoscopic display which provides a comfortable viewing experience for the user.
Moreover, in many touch control interfaces that are currently available, the corresponding messages and feedback actions are received by using fingers to touch the touch control panels. However, this operating mode is conducive to germ contamination since the touch control interfaces have been touched for extended periods of time. In order to prevent germs from contaminating the user, manufacturers are looking forward to a touch control virtual interface with floating images in space which enables user interaction. Therefore, manufacturers are earnestly striving to overcome the restriction of distance variation between the user and the stereoscopic display.